superheroes_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune
Creation The planet is home to neptunians, God like beings that share physical features like that of humans. After the great collision of the "Source" Meteor and the planet, it caused a great widespread of Space-Time Fluctuations. These ripples of space time, caused very drastic changes to not only the shape of it, but the inhabitants. The Collision The planet is the eighth from the sun, the third most massive, and the densest of all the planets. It was about 4.5 billion years pre-human era, and during that time the planet was going through separate changes. It was a great peaceful giant, until it was struck by a meteor the size of Pluto itself. In the meteor was the "Source". the source is a Multiversal energy, that manipulates space time in a mysterious way. When the meteor hit, it changed everything the inhabitants, the environment. After a few hundred years of the collision, purple spikes were growing out of the planet, The crater covered up and there were ripples of purple space time energy all over. The New Planet After the collision with the meteor it changed, the entire planet was highly affected by the meteors sudden change in energy. It's gaseous state was hardened, and expanded causing the gravity on the planet to be similar to that of a Star. It's new state wasn't even finished as the composition of the planet caused it to expand in jagged purple spikes that radiate nuclear energy. The planet's atmosphere thickened, and was extremely dark, as the "Clouds" were so dense they blocked all light from penetrating. The '''meteorite's '''Space-Time and Multiversal properties, caused the planet to occasionally shift from universe to universe, in different timelines. It never stayed in a certain place for long, but it always returned every few hundred years. Evolution After the impact, the meteor had microscopic traces of life. There were bacteria, the meteor's energy forced the Micro Organisms to rapidly evolve. The purple spikes were emitting nuclear radiation reacting with the bacteria in a certain way, the space time energy caused them . After millions of years, the bacteria evolved to a human like physiology. They developed amazing strength, to combat the gravity of the newly formed planet. The organisms, were evolved perfectly suited for neptune and the radiation. Human Intervention The planet, was emitting a very strong energy ripple literally throughout space and time. Millions of years pass, and the energy signature of the planet was being read in the future by the super advanced technology. The humans in the future were attempting to replicate the signature, when they did it caused a distortion in their timeline causing them to suddenly teleport into the planet. Future Earth was now merged along with Neptune, this caused a massive explosion at least 2.5 greater than the strongest supernovas. Neptune seemed to have been destroyed at first, but it's presence was still being read. New Neptune No longer a planet, Neptune due to the overload in energy caused it to eradicate and spread throughout the cosmos. It's presence existed just outside the universe, now referred to as New Neptune, the inhabitants from it were transported to outside the universe as well, in a realm where they exhibited amazing abilities. They're called Neptunians, and they now watch over the whole universe through the Neptune realm. The planet, was now in multiple dimensions, and so were the beings, if they ever wanted to come down to earth the energy from Neptune would still run through them down to the atomic level. They would posses relative strength, varying from the planet they are now on. Other abilities would come from the dominant species, and increased in capabilities through amazing levels. New Neptune's life evolved to eons and eons ahead of earth, they're culture is ranked by intelligence. The planet now a home to the most advanced beings in all known universes, with the planetary explosion, some neptunians possibly would have been sent throughout the galaxy.